The Proposal
by TheSailorette
Summary: Botan is getting frustrated with where life is taking her. It feels like it has completely stopped while everyone else has been moving forward. Yusuke and Keiko just had their first child. Kuwabara and Yukina finally tied the knot. But what about her? Why can't she have any of these things! Then the proposal happens. What could come of it! Read to find out!
1. The Proposal

Hey peeps! Long time no hear. I apologize! School has been killer! I promise to get on this though. I am updating these chapters with more detail and such. I reread them and cringed at the lack of detail so I added quite a bit. This chapter was 1000 something words now it is almost 4000. I think this adds to the over all awesomeness to it. I hope you enjoy. Keep in mind I don't own these Characters but I do own the idea behind this story. Review when you are done reading and let me know if I need to improve on something or if I'm living up to your standards. I love you guys! Last note... the drawing picture thing. I don't own it. I found it on deviant art. I love you guys. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

About a year ago Botan's luck seemed to run out. She was dumped by her boyfriend who worked in the file room up in the Spirit World. She had dated the guy for almost 2 years. She thought she loved him. She still missed the connection she had with him but she no longer missed him. She hadn't dated anyone since then because frankly no one seemed interested. Sure she had her eye on a guy time to time but she never acted on it. Sometimes she beat herself up over it.

She still hung out with the spirit detective and the crew. She loved spending time with them. They used to get her mind off of things until about 6 months ago. Keiko and Yusuke announced they were pregnant. It wasn't like she wasn't happy but she realized that her life wasn't going in that direction and that made her upset. She wanted so bad to have a family of her own one day and to even have a mini Botan.

These thoughts were her deep dark secrets. She told no one until she went out dancing with everyone and got drunk. It was funny thinking back but she had an all to serious conversation with poor Kurama. That story is one that no one else knew about. It turned into a secret proposal between the two single friends.

See that night they all went to a local club. Botan had gone shopping with Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru to buy a dress for the event. It wasn't anything special but apparently Botan didn't have the proper attire for the situation. They had talked her into a navy blue skirt that was shorter than she particularly agreed with. They talked her into a flashy cream top that buttoned up. She wore a navy blue tank top under it so she left the cream shirt unbuttoned at the top so when she moved it would flash the undershirt. It was a tease but not quite when you considering she wore the undershirt. That was her stipulation for doing it. These girls were killing her. But for some reason they left Yukina alone. It may have been because Hiei would kill them if they reviled his sister like that. But Botan was for whatever. Most of it was Shizuru's pushing.

So they went to the club to dance with the guys. Hiei even went which was surprising. Maybe he was just there to watch Kuwabara with his sister but maybe not. The two of them had been married about 7 months prior to going to the club. Kurama decided to be the DD along with Keiko who had found out she was pregnant just a few months ago. Yukina probably wouldn't drink but maybe she did.

The first thing most of them did when they arrived was stood around the table after getting a drink. Botan got drinks Keiko suggested. At one point Shizuru handed her a drink that was so strong that she could barely drink it. But she did in one quick motion. Botan moved around the dance floor dancing with various people. She understood why the girls pushed her to wear such revealing attire. Hers was almost modest after looking at several other girls in the club. Kurama stood and watched the drinks and kept an eye on everyone on the dance floor. He knew how men could be in clubs so he knew to keep an eye on the girls. After getting a few drinks in Botan she was friendlier than normal if that even seemed possible. It could defiantly come across the wrong way to anyone else. Kurama knew better since he'd known her so long. This wasn't the first time he'd seen her drink. And he doubted it would be the last time.

Shizuru didn't seem to be affected by all the alcohol she was consuming but this was a norm for her. She drank regularly enough to handle it better than the other girls. She would no doubt either leave before them or find someone to go home with. This was just her element. Yusuke handled his well too but he would of course drink too much. He would without a doubt get so hammered that Keiko would get upset with him. He'd sleep on the couch tonight. Kuwabara would be modest with his drinking. He had become much more mature since he had started dating and married Yukina. Hiei wouldn't stick around long. He typically didn't drink much and complained how it was weak compared to the drinks in the demon world. Kurama would agree however Kurama typically volunteered to be the designated drive because he wanted to make sure his friends were taken care of.

A few girls came up and chatted with Kurama as he sat alone at the table. He would always blow the girls off. He would be polite about it of course. He wasn't looking for a girl in an environment there. But sometimes the girls would throw themselves on him and it would get interesting. Yusuke always picked on him about it always happening to him.

But this night Botan approached him after having one too many drinks. She sat next to him.

"You look especially nice tonight," she said rather flirty.

He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a long sleeve button up shirt. He looked at her. She was still looked decent considering how many drinks she had. Most people go down quick after having too many drinks.

She smiled at him as Kuwabara and Yukina sat down.

"Let's dance," she told him grabbing his hand pulling him.

Kuwabara smiled at him. "Go for it man. I'll watch the drinks."

He nodded with a small smile and followed Botan. They danced in ways he typically would not engage in. He did well to keep his distance as dancing had turned into more sexual and arousing moves. Not that she was even trying to dance like the other people. Her arms were up in the air and moved her hips back and forth. He moved in rhythm with her. She gave him a sly smirk. He smiled back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned forward and he moved his head to the side as he put his hands on her hips.

"Why do you not dance with the other girls?" she tried to whisper in his ear.

He pushed her a little farther from his body to create some distance between them.

"Because I don't look for women in this kind of place," he told her.

Their eyes locked. "I can understand that," she told him.

Eventually their night come to an end. Kurama piled up Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan in his car. Keiko took Yusuke home. Hiei didn't stick around and Shizuru decided to stay later than they were going to stay.

Kurama followed Keiko back to Genkai's property. Yusuke had somehow made it through school to become an architect along with Kuwabara. They had started a business of building house. So Genkai had agreed to allow him to build each member of the team a house on her property. They were a decent distance from the temple. Kuwabara and Yusuke's house was next to each other and Kurama was across from Yusuke's. Kurama's was defiantly more secluded from his other two teammates. But it made sense with them being best friends. Botan hadn't had a house built yet. She said she would wait to see where life takes her and Hiei didn't want one at all. So there were only the 3 of them and Genkai on the property.

Kurama dropped Kuwabara and Yukina off at their house. When Kuwabara got out of the car he gave Kurama a thanks.

"Hey Kurama, what are you going to do with Botan. I don't think she is fit to get back home," Kuwabara asked through the rolled down window, Yukina next to his side.

"I agree. I have a spare bedroom so I'll let her sleep it off there," he told the couple. His house had 3 bedrooms. And he had his room, the spare bedroom, and made one an office.

"Ok. Holler if you need anything," Kurama told him giving him the stern look that told him not to pull a fast one on her. Not that Kurama would but they both knew how Botan could be. He backed up from the car and took Yukina's hand. He led her around the back of the car and into the house.

Kurama drove to his house and parked. The flood light turned on when he pulled up. He looked over to Botan who was asleep. He got out and went around the car and opened the car door.

"Botan," he nudged.

She blinked a few times then looked over at him. She groaned as she swung her legs out of the car. She slowly stood up grasping the car like her life depended on it.

"I've had too much to drink," she stated.

Kurama chuckled. At least she seemed to still somewhat functioning. He offered an arm so she took it.

"What are you laughing at," she said smirking.

"Nothing, Miss Botan," he said smiling.

He led her into his house and upstairs to the spare bedroom. He sat her on the bed and told her he'd be back. He went to grab some clothes she could wear to bed instead of those ridiculously tight clothes. When he went back in the room Botan and leaned back laying the wrong way on the bed.

"Come on. Here are some clothes you can barrow," Kurama laughed.

She groaned rolling over and sitting up. Kurama sat the clothes next to her. She touched them and looked up at him.

"Kurama whats wrong with me," she asked too honestly. She had a serious face compared the flirty smile she had been carrying all night.

"What do you mean," he asked moving towards the door.

"I'm still single. And we know that isn't going to change," she told him. She ran her hand through her hair which was down for the first time in a long time.

He turned looking at her as he leaned against the door frame.

"There is nothing wrong with you. You're fine just focus on you and the rest will happen," he told her.

"Yeah right," she said rolling her eyes. She began to unbutton her cream shirt.

Kurama looked away turning a little red. She giggled at his reaction.

"I have an undershirt on. I'm not THAT drunk," she told him with a halfhearted laugh. "You're such a gentleman."

He looked back at her to see her navy blue spaghetti strapped shirt his face still red from the thought.

"I'm just asking because I want a family one day. It's not fair I have to wait until someone else decides they like me. That may never happen," she frowned then put on Kurama's shirt over her head. He could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I have a proposal for you," he said walking and sitting next to her.

She looked at him trying to focus.

"If you are still single and I have to be single too then in 3 years then we will see about making that happen regardless," he said awkwardly putting his together and leaned forward almost like he was going to pray.

She blushed then giggled.

"Could you imagine us hooking up for that," she giggled a little louder leaning over patting Kurama's back.

"What you don't think I'm attractive," he laughed sitting up looking at her.

"Not that. It's just the idea of doing that with my friend," she said blushing waving her hands between them.

"Good night, Botan," Kurama said as he stood up to leave then closed the door to the room, chuckling, as he headed to his bedroom.

She smiled lying in the bed. Sleeping with Kurama wouldn't be that hard when she thought about it. He had always been there for her. He was attractive regardless if she told him. He was very muscular and nice looking. He was always considerate and sweet to her. She fell asleep thinking about him and his proposal.

* * *

Botan hates hospitals. She has never liked them, even when it was for a good thing like the birth of a child. Today they were waiting for the news that Keiko had her baby. She was excited but it hurt her a little too. She wants a baby but timing was just horrible. She had only had a few relationships that lasted longer than a year or 2 and frankly she was tired of men. It is like a chase. All they want is one thing. So she felt like give up more often than she'd like to admit. She knows the right one is out there she just hasn't stumbled across him yet. The more time passed the more anxious she got.

The movement of flowers next to her brought her out of her thoughts. The redheaded man, Kurama, sat next to her with flowers for Keiko. He placed the flowers in his other hand as he observed the room around him. Kuwabara and Yukina sat on a couch. His arm was around her and she sat close to him with her hand on his leg and his other hand was on hers.

Finally Kurama noticed a man walk in the room.

"Botan," the red headed man said next to her pulling her out of her thoughts. "Yusuke is here."

She stood up with a smile as Yukina, one of her friends, almost bounced up and down with joy.

"It is a boy," Yusuke announced with a huge grin on his face. "He is healthy and so is Keiko."

"What does he weigh?" Botan asked.

"You're asking the wrong person," he laughed. Everyone laughed. "You guys can come in pairs or so to visit if you would like to. We just can't have the entire team in there at once. And be prepared to wash your hands."

Yusuke smiled, turned, and walked out of the waiting room.

"Move out of my way! I get to see Little Urameshi first!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he made a b-line for the door.

"Kuwabara, calm down we will all get to see him soon enough," Shizuru, his older sister, said walking to a seat.

"Yeah I know," he said calming down a little.

Shizuru rolled her eyes at him.

"Yukina would you like to go see Little Urimeshi," he asked offering his hand.

He always spoke very lovingly to Yukina. She loved it you could see it in the way she smiled at him. She took his hand and cheerfully walked with him.

The two of them had gotten married a little over year ago and were still in the honey moon phase. It was cute but sometimes too cheesy.

Botan sat down in the waiting room once again. It was ok with her because secretly she wasn't ready to face the fact that someone else's life was moving forward while hers was stuck at this lonely point for what seemed like eternity.

Kurama, the red headed man, sat down next to her. He could always see right through her. In some ways she liked that but in a lot of ways she hated it. Right now she hated it. It was like the guy that you wish you could have but not really. He knows how to treat a lady. He is always holding doors and comforting them when they are upset.

He smiled at her. She gave him a nervous smile back. They tended to gravitate together these days when the group was together. They weren't together but it didn't take a genius to figure out they liked one another.

Before long Kuwabara came back with Yukina. Kurama stood up and offered Botan his empty hand.

"Come on," he smiled as she took his hand. "Let's go see this little guy."

She stood pulling her hand back to herself and walking quietly behind him.

When they entered the room Keiko was holding a bundle of blue. Keiko smiled at them. Botan leaned over to see him. He looked so tiny.

"What did you decide to name him," Kurama asked them as he placed the flowers he brought her on the side table beside Keiko's bed.

"Aoto," Keiko smiled looking down at her son. "Aoto Urameshi."

Keiko handed little Aoto over to Botan. She smiled down at the sleeping baby. He was precious.

"Beautiful name guys," Kurama said as he walked up beside Botan to get a better look at him. Kurama placed a hand around her as he reached up to move the blanket out of the way so he could get a better look at his face.

About that time there was a bright flash that went off. Botan looked up to see Yusuke standing there with huge grin and a camera in his hand. Yusuke was one of the ones that noticed the two's friendship moving towards something more. But it was slow moving so he picked on them every chance he got.

"No warning!" Botan said rolling her eyes as Kurama took a step back chuckling. "Take one of just me and Aoto."

She moved at an angle and lifted the bundle up so you could see his face in the picture. Yusuke snapped another picture. Botan passed little Aoto to Kurama who also got a picture taken.

The pair left the room and went back to the waiting room to let the others know they could go visit the new parents then said their good byes and left.

"Want to go have some tea with me?" Kurama offered on the way to his car.

Botan smiled, "Sure"

* * *

Shizuru stood up when Kurama and Botan made it back from seeing Keiko and the new bundle of joy. Shizuru looked over at Yukina who was sitting quietly next to Kuwabara who seemed off in space. But even in the moment he was off in space you could see his love for her. The two were holding hands and he was rubbing hers with his thumb subconsciously. She was proud of the way her brother had come around to actually showing affection other than being a hopeless romantic that drooled every time he saw her. And you could see how Yukina loved the attention.

Shizuru hated to break up their moment but she didn't want to go in the hospital room alone.

"Hey little bro. You guys want to come with me to see Aoto?" Shizuru asked very calmly. Kuwabara and Yukina had come back to the waiting room talking about the name and how they thought they came up with it.

Kuwabara looked at Shizuru then to his wife. Yukina smiled. Kuwabara stood then offered her a hand then quietly started out the door and into the hall.

"So did anyone notice how off Botan was today," Kuwabara stated as they were walking down the hall.

Shizuru smirked in her head. She knew they hadn't caught on to the way Kurama responded to her either. He was always closer to Botan than the other ladies but it wasn't so obvious that anyone else could probably pick up on it. She wondered when Kurama would act on it. She was pretty sure Botan felt the same way. How long would it be until they figured it out and started dating each other?

* * *

Botan smiled at Kurama as he opened the door to his car. She climbed in and he closed the door. He walked around and got in the car as she buckled up. He did the same and started the car turning down the volume so it wasn't too loud.

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked as he backed out of his parking spot.

She looked at him with slightly wide eyes but quickly regained composure. "Of course."

"You seem really distant. If you need to talk about anything know that you can always talk to me no matter what," Kurama told him taking a few glances at her before he pulled out onto the busy streets of the city.

"I know. I'm just frustrated. That's all," she told him.

"What has you so frustrated," he asked turning at a red light. He glanced at her giving her a reassuring smile.

"I don't want to say it. I feel like a jerk. It makes me feel selfish. They are just thoughts that I shouldn't even have," she went on.

He let out a small sigh. "I think we all feel that way sometimes, Botan."

She shifted in the seat a little uncomfortable with the topic. She looked over at him. He glanced at her again but keeping his main focus on the road. She frowned.

"Mine is worse," she stated.

He frowned.

"Do you ever feel like you are going to be alone forever? Do you ever feel like your future isn't going to end up like you want it to because you need another half to be there with you? I think about it a lot these days," she said with a frown on her face. She turned to look out the window and away from him.

He sat there quietly thinking about how to word what he had to say.

"Actually I do," he said quietly.

Botan looked over at him as if expecting him to continue.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I think about those things too. I have the same desires you do. I know that after Ryo left you that you questioned a lot," he said calmly. "We all aren't like that. I doubt most guys would do what he did to you."

She frowned at the mention of her ex's name. They had dated for two and a half years. They didn't end on bad terms and at first that made it really hard on her. But after a year she was ready to move on. She was ready to see other people. She come to terms with what had happened.

"But you will find someone who will treat you like you deserve to be treated," he finished up.

"But what if I don't. I'll never have kids. I'll never have the life I want. I won't get to share my life with someone who appreciates me. I won't get to have a happily ever after," she sighed with a hint of frustration in her voice.

He sat quietly turning into the gravel drive way that lead to Genkai's residence. Kurama kept thinking as he pulled into his drive way and parked. They both quietly got out of the car. He unlocked his door and allowed Botan to go in first.

He gave her a small smile as she went in. She smiled back at him but it quickly faded. Kurama went to his kitchen and started a kettle of water for some tea.

"Are you hungry? I can fix something to eat if you are," Kurama said as she stepped into the room.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking," She said more cheerful than she had been on the car ride there.

He was glad to see her slowly pulling back into her normal self. He pulled 2 mugs out of the cupboard.

"You know," he said hesitant.

She looked at him noticing how he was thinking about exactly how he was going to say what he was going to say. He was always so cautious with his words.

"I wasn't joking when I made that proposal that night," he said calmly looking at her cautiously.

She almost laughed. He looked at her judging her every move. To see her smile was a little unnerving.

"I know," She finally laughed.

He did have to admit how awkward that would be as he thought about it. But he didn't intend on it being like that. He really liked Botan. He wanted a relationship with her but he wasn't sure if she'd be receptive of the idea. He'd have to see where that would go.


	2. Chit Chat & Car Rides

So this chapter is finally updated! I hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter may be a little slow but hopefully not too bad. Next chapter should be more interesting!

* * *

Botan sat up in her bed and stretched. The sunshine danced across the floor. She loved not having to be up at stupid early hours to go to work for Koenma. She had today off. She actually had a week off. She was going on vacation. Actually the whole team was going on vacation including Hiei which took some serious talking on Kurama's part.

Botan slipped on her house shoes and made her bed. She went to her kitchen and started the coffee maker. She looked over at her suit case that was sitting next to her front door. She smiled. She couldn't wait. She skipped her way to her bedroom in a rather good mood. She opened her closest and pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a light pink tank top. She quickly shed her night gown tossing it into the hamper and putting on her outfit for the day.

She brushed her hair and did the rest of the necessities then grabbed a cup of coffee and out the door she went. She hadn't been this excited in a while. She zipped her way past the River Stix on her way to Genkai's temple.

It did not take her long to arrive at Genkai's temple with suitcase in hand. She walked in to see Shizuru looking out the window at the woods.

"Hello," Botan greeted in her usual cheerfulness.

"Good Morning, Botan," Shizuru said looking over to the fairy girl.

Botan put down her bag. She took a drink of her coffee. She was ready to get this started. They were going to the beach.

Kurama walked in the door not long after she arrived. He greeted them with a smile. Botan glanced over at Shizuru who gave her a smug smile with a quick wink. Botan blushed. This is what she got for confiding in her friend about her feelings toward the handsome redhead though she did not tell her about the proposal he had suggested.

"How are you ladies doing?" Kurama asked as he looked around the room.

Botan smiled at him as Suzuru expressed that she was good.

"I'm so ready for this trip. Work has been killer this past month!" Botan stated.

"Yeah I figured you were busy. I haven't seen you in a while," Shizuru said understanding.

"You should find ways to relax and unwind. Too much work can stress you out. You need to be somewhat social," Shizuru went on giving her friend a smirk.

"Yeah yeah," Botan rolled her eyes sarcastically trying not to blush.

About that time Kuwabara and Yukina arrived. Kuwabara and Yukina said their hellos then sat on the couch in Genkai's living room. Yukina sat next to him!

"Yusuke still isn't here" Kurama asked looking around the room. His arm went around Yukina's shoulder pulling close to him.

"Not yet," Kurama answered him. Kurama went and sat down in a chair across the couch.

"Yukina you look great," Botan said sitting down in the chair next to Kurama.

"Thank you Botan!" Yukina replied with a small blush crossing her face.

Shizuru moved over to sit on the couch next to Yukina.

They had small chit chat for what seemed like forever when Kuwabara stood up.

"I'm going to go check on Yusuke," Kuwabara said starting toward the door leaving everyone behind.

"Kuwabara wait I'll go with you," Botan said as she stood up and followed him out the door.

"Then there was three," Shizuru said watching the door close.

* * *

They sat there quietly until something ran through Shizuru's head knowing Yukina knew Botan's secret too.

"Kurama," Shizuru said getting his attention.

"Yes," he replyed.

Shizuru smiled at him. "You should take Botan on a date one day on this vacation of ours!"

Kurama's eyes widened, caught off guard. Yukina smiled as she watched Kurama squirm. It wasn't every day someone could catch him off guard however Shizuru didn't play by the rules.

"Hello Hiei," he said as Hiei walked in the room.

Kurama was very thankful that Hiei arrived stopping the awkward conversation. Kurama didn't need anyone to tell him to act on the information he was just given. He enjoyed Botan's company. He was also uneasy wondering if Botan had told them about their proposal because it was clear she had talked to them about something. He blushed slightly at the thought. How embarrassing.

* * *

Kuwabara didn't even knock he just walked into the Urimeshi house hold. Botan followed him right in. They found Yusuke holding Aoto with bags sitting on the dinning room table. Things were messier than they normally were. He had a half eaten poptart in his free hand.

"Hey guys," he said lifting the poptart in the air as if waving.

Botan walked over and took little Aoto. He was 7 months old now. He was starting to get to the fun age. She cooed at him.

"Whats taking so long Urimeshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Sorry bro. This is the first trip with our son we are trying to make sure we have everything." Yusuke told him.

Keiko walked in the room carrying a diaper bag.

"Hey guys." She greeted them smiling.

"Hey Keiko. I love your dress," Botan said complimenting her.

"Thank you," she replied looking down at her dress. She was wearing a mint green summer dress. She looked great for delivering a baby 7 months ago.

Botan bounced the baby boy as Yusuke finished his poptarts and threw a bag over his shoulder. Kuwabara grabbed a few bags to help out. Keiko grabbed a poptart from the box on the counter in the kitchen and carried the diaper bag out the door behind everyone.

After all the bags were in the car Botan handed over the sweet baby boy to Keiko who put him in his car seat. He gave a little whimper but didn't cry as he was being buckled in.

"We will meet you at Genkai's house. If everyone is there we will roll out when you get there," Kuwabara told them. He was really looking forward to this trip!

Botan followed Kuwabara back to Genkai's temple.

"How are you and Yukina doing?" Botan asked trying to make small talk.

"We are doing great. She is the best thing to ever happen to me," he stated giving her a smile. "Don't worry Botan you'll find a man that you deserve. Don't settle with any assholes," he said jokingly at the end to liven the mood.

She giggled, "I know, Kuwabara. Sadly right now he is lost and too much of a man to ask for directions."

Kuwabara laughed. "You are probably right!"

They laughed as they walked through the door to see everyone looking at them.

"Come on guys we are ready to roll," Kuwabara said walking over to his wife.

Botan picked up her bag as Hiei went out the door. She stood there quietly waiting for her chance to go out the door. Shizuru let her go before her.

"Hey Botan, Kurama said you could ride with him so you don't have to be cramped in the back of Kuwabara's car," she said with a wink.

"Oh," she said blushing.

Everyone filled to their cars. Kurama opened the trunk to his car letting Hiei put his small bag in the trunk. Botan approached him.

"You said I could ride with you?" she questioned cautiously.

"Of course," he said taking her suit case from her. "Oh go ahead and get in the front seat. Hiei won't mind riding in the back.

Hiei glared at Kurama. They did a quick arguing with eyes before Hiei climbed in the back seat. Botan buckled up as Kurama sat in the driver's seat.

"Is everyone ready?" Kurama asked starting his car.

"I've been ready," Botan replied with a smile. She was defiantly ready for this trip!

They pulled out behind everyone else. There were 3 cars total to carry everyone. This was going to be a long 6 hour drive for poor Hiei as Botan and Kurama chit chatted about anything and everything. Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru were in Kuwabara's SUV. And Yusuke, Keiko, and the little one lead the pack to their beach destination.

* * *

Two or so hours into the drive they pulled over at a rest stop. Aoto got fussy so Keiko wanted to get him calmed down.

Kurama pulled into a parking spot a few cars down from the others. Kurama looked over at a sleeping Botan. Things had been awkward with Hiei in the car since he didn't want to hear her ramble on. Kurama looked in the back seat but Hiei had already gotten out.

"Botan," Kurama said softly as he reached placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She blinked a few times before she realized they had stopped moving. She sat up in her seat and rubbed her eyes.

"Are we here?" she asked slightly confused.

He gave a small laugh. "No we are at a rest stop. Aoto got upset so they pulled over. Do you need to use the bathroom or get a snack?"

She opened the door and climbed out of the car. She stretched as Kurama got out of the car.

She smiled a sleepy smile at him. "I'll be back."

He watched her walk away and towards the restroom. He stretched then closed his car door. He walked on over to his friends cars. Yukina was asleep in the car. Shizuru walked up next to him as he observed Yusuke and Kuwabara chatting about things while Keiko changed Aoto.

"So how is your drive going," Shizuru asked Kurama in a very calm and passive tone.

"Quiet," he said. "Botan has slept for a good portion. And Hiei doesn't talk to me much when other people are around."

"I bet Botan would talk more if other people weren't around," she said.

He didn't say anything. He watched Hiei walk up and stand beside him.

"I expected you two to drive me insane in that car," he said looking up at his friend blankly.

"I can fix that," Kurama joked.

After a few jokes and picking on Hiei about riding with Kuwabara his 'favorite' of the group they were all ready to get back on the road. Each person was settled back on the road to their vacation destination.

* * *

Botan stretched as Kurama pulled the car into a parking lot. It had been a long ride but they had made it. Botan napped occasionally. The crew had stopped a few times because of Aoto. The last stop Hiei decided to get some fresh air and said she'd meet them there. After Hiei left Botan and Kurama talked a lot more. They both talked about work. Botan talked about how Koenma had her learning a new position at work. Besides talking Botan snapped a few pictures of the surrounding scenery and even took a few of Kurama driving.

After the car turned off Botan unbuckled and got out of the car. The two walked over to everyone else. She could hear Aoto screaming in Yusuke's car. She walked over to their car and opened the door closest too him.

"May I?" Botan asked bending over into the car.

"Go for it," Yusuke replied clearly exhausted from the drive with the little one.

Botan calmly unbuckled the little guy. She gently pulled him out of his seat and pulled him to her. She began to pat his back and give him little bounces to calm him down.

Kurama watched her intently as Shizuru came and stood next to him.

"Ya know she'd be a good mom," Shizuru said catching his attention.

"I'm sure she will one day," he said calmly refusing to give into her games. He knew she was on to him. It did feel reassuring knowing at least one person felt he should go for it.

Yusuke walked over to him with Kuwabara. "We are going to go sign in and get our room keys," Yusuke told them.

Kurama nodded. Yukina came to stand with them as the two walked into the office. She seemed somewhat exhausted from the drive. What was supposed to be a 6 hour drive turned into an 8 hour drive.

After the 2 got all the keys they passed them out so everyone got one. Kuwabara stood with his arm around Yukina. She leaned into him. It was very natural at this point. It was no longer cheesy the way it had been in the past.

"Our rooms are on the other end. We'd be better off to just drive our cars. It will be quicker and easier to unload our stuff over there." Kuwabara informed them.

"Ok I'll meet you guys down there. I'll just carry this little guy. I'm sure he is sick of that car seat," Botan said looking down at him. Aoto gave her a slobbery grin as she smiled at him.

"I will walk with you, Botan," Shizuru said as they slowly started their way. She pulled out a cigarette only to put it away. She respected Keiko's wishes of not smoking around Aoto. She probably wouldn't smoke around any child. But she was due a smoke.

Everyone quickly loaded up in their cars to move them. As the engines started up Yukina and Keiko walked up to the two ladies. "I'm going to walk with you guys," Keiko said smiling.

Yukina took Aoto into her arms after a moment. Aoto gave her a big grin. He knew her very well Yukina spent her time with Keiko while the boys were away at work.

It didn't take the girls long to catch up to the guys who were already unloading the cars. The crew got 3 hotel rooms facing the beach. It was a really nice single level hotel. I was a white washed wood with a nice pale blue trim. It has a nautical theme. 2 of the rooms were standard rooms and the 3rd room was a suit so they had a living room and small kitchen if they needed it. It slept more people as well.

Botan walked over to Kurama's car to grab her stuff but when she got there her stuff had already been removed. She turned around to see Kurama.

"I took your stuff into the suit for you," Kurama said giving Botan a soft smile.

She gave him a genuine smile back followed by a thank you.


	3. Annoncement

Alright I've revamped this a little. I hope you still enjoy it. I am not 100% as to when the next chapter will be out. I've already got it about half way written so it can't be too long until I post it. Review and let me know what you think! I love you guys!

* * *

Yusuke, Keiko, and their little one were in one hotel room. Kuwabara and Yukina were in the other. Botan, Shizuru, Kurama, and Hiei were going to be staying in the suit. It had 2 queen sized beds and a pull out couch. However they all knew Hiei wouldn't stay in there. Shiauru and Botan were going to share a bed while Kurama slept in the other. Hiei had the couch but everyone knew he wouldn't sleep there.

Botan grabbed her suit case and placed it on her bed. She opened a little compartment and pulled out her air brush. She proceeded to go to the bathroom to fix her messy blue hair.

Shizuru stepped outside to take a smoke while everyone took a break, before their dinner plans. While taking a drag she noticed Hiei in a tree. She nodded at him. He disappeared. Then she heared the door to their room open and close.

Kuwabara sat in the chair in his hotel room. It was very stiff but still somewhat comfortable. He watched Yukina mess with different items in their suit cases. He could tell she was just trying to stay busy but clearly thinking.

"Nervous?" He asked.

She turned around and nodded. He gave her a gentle reassuring smile. He held a hand out inviting her to come to him. When she reached him he pulled her into his lap.

"Don't be," he said looking into her eyes. "They are going to be thrilled."

"I know," she said standing up. Kuwabara gave her a quick kiss.

"I understand," was all Kuwabara said with a smile on his face.

"Why don't you get changed for dinner then we can go see what everyone is up to," Kuwabara said followed by a gentle kiss on the cheek this time.

* * *

It was about an hour before everyone arrived at the suite ready to go to dinner. Everyone looked nice considering they were all wearing sweat pants for their journey there.

They piled into 2 cars since they weren't going far. They had decided on a nice steak house. Kuwabara and Yusuke were the most excited about it; however, Botan had to admit steak and potatoes sounded nice.

Once at the table Shizuru sat next to Botan. Kurama casually sat in front of her. After everyone was seated their waitress came to order their drinks. She eyed the group attempting to figure out a little about the group. She took each order but her eyes lingered on Kurama a little longer than she probably should have. It was fairly noticeable as most everyone noticed. She left the table to fill the drinks.

"Bro, there you go. That girl as totally checking you out," Yusuke told him with a grin. "She'd be a catch."

Keiko smacked his arm in a warning.

Yusuke was right. She would be a catch. She had long blonde hair. She was tall and thin. She had blue eyes. Even her uniform complimented her. She wasn't your normal girl from around this area.

"Yusuke, I don't need help in this department," Kurama responded.

"Plus we are too far from home for him to be looking for a girlfriend," Shizuru added giving Kurama a smile followed by a quick glance at Boton who seemed overly interested in her nail polish.

She was clearly uncomfortable and felt awkward.

"Who said anything about a girlfriend," Yusuke laughed. "It isn't like he is putting the moves on anyone else."

Before Keiko could fuss at him the girl arrived with the drinks. Kurama didn't look at the waitress until she took his order. She winked at him once he finished his order. His eyes quickly stole a glance at Botan who had seen the women advances. She gave him a small frown that said it all.

Botan ordered the steak and while she did so she glanced at Kurama. It bugged Kurama to realize the picking on him and this waitress bugged her. As he pondered why she'd give him that look of almost defeat or annoyance towards the situation he realized maybe Shizuru was right. Perhaps Botan did like him. He had always had an eye on her but never dreamed he would pursue it. Maybe now was the time. It has been over a year since their talk and about 2 year since she had dated that guy she was with for a few years. He looked up at her. She happened to be looking at him. He gave her a small smile and a wink. She blushed. Then he joined the conversation with the others.

Toward the end of their dinner Kuwabara took Yukina's hand. He gave her a reassuring smile. She gave him a small nod in reply. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, so Yukina and I have something to tell you guys," Kuwabara stated taking the time to look at the group as they all looked at him.

"We are pregnant," Yukina announced.

Keiko almost jumped up out of joy.

"It's about time," Yusuke said to be a smartass. He gave Kuwabara a smug smile. Keiko and Yusuke knew they were trying and it had been about 6 months to get to this point.

"How far along are you?" Keiko asked.

"8 or 9 weeks I think. I have my first appointment when we get back," Yukina said with a smile.

Botan looked at Kurama. He smiled at her. She was so confused and mixed with emotions. Once again she felt so excited for her friends but once again that her life was still going nowhere. She gave him a half smile that reiterated what she had been telling him all along.

Botan quickly congratulated the couple. At least someone's life was moving forward and becoming fuller. She was extremely happy for them. She really needed to stop the pity party in front of everyone. So she joined the conversation and questioning for the soon to be parents.

* * *

Once dinner was over they all went back to their hotel to celebrate. They all piled in the suite. Everyone gave Yukina and Kurama a hug. Eventually they started their normal clicks. Of course Kuwabara and Yusuke were picking on one another. Hiei sat by the window after arriving since he bailed on their dinner plans. Kurama sat chatting with him as the girls sat across the room catching up on all the information that comes with news like Yukina's. So many questions. "What's your symptoms?" "Do you think it is a boy or girl?"

After about an hour of torcher Botan excused herself. She went outside. She took off her shoes and walked in the sand. She walked toward the shore line. She sat down in the sand. The waves would come up close to her but never touched her toes. She drug her fingers through the sand. She looked up at the stars in the sky. She sighed.

After about 5 minutes Kurama sat down next to her.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," She almost whispered. She looked at him. He was looking up at the stars. His hands were placed behind him propping him up. She looked out at the waves.

"I have a question for you," he stated drawing her attention. He looked at her.

"Tomorrow night Yusuke and Kuwabara are taking the girls on a date. Shizuru already said she'd watch Aoto," he paused looking into her eyes. "So I was wondering if I could take you on a date, just me and you," he asked.

Botan blushed. She gave him a big smile.

"That would be nice," she told him.

"You aren't going to be alone forever, Miss Botan," he told her confidently.

Botan smiled looking up at the stars. Maybe this could work out all things considered.


	4. Fun in the Sun

Chapter 4 Page 4

Sorry that this took so long to get to you. School has been crazy. NEVER take 18 hours in college especially if one of them is Statistics! Hahaha…. Here you go! A well-deserved chapter!

* * *

Botan laughed as she instinctively covered her face as water was splashed up at her. She was at the beach with everyone. They beach was an amazing treat compared to their usual dense forest surroundings back home. The sun felt great on their skin and the water was so refreshing. Keiko and Yusuke was off to the side with little Aoto. It was his first time he had been to the beach. Botan didn't have time to focus on their sweet moment. She was too busy enjoying her life at this moment. She was excited for tonight. She was happy and content engaging her friends in the ocean.

Shizuru noticed the cheerfulness and confidence Botan had gotten over night. She was very much herself just more content it seemed. She had a bigger smile. Botan confessed that Kurama had asked her on a date. She was glad Kurama had listened.

Botan screamed as Kuwabara pushed her into the water. She went under. She stood back up looking down as water ran down her face. She reached her hands up to her face wiping the water off her face and pushing her hair out of her face. Her hair was still in it's classic pony tail.

She launched forward at Kuwabara trying to dunk him. He was so tall she didn't have much of an effect on him. Kurama let out a quiet laugh at the two which got Botan's attention. She looked at him baffled.

"You cannot be laughing at me," she said amused.

"Never," he said smoothy.

She moved over to him and pushed him. He managed to stay balanced. She smirked and tried again with more strength he moved to the side and almost lost her balance falling back into the water. He chuckled. About that time Yusuke came up behind Kurama since she was facing Botan. This time between Yusuke and Botan he went down. Botan cheered and high fived Yusuke.

"That's cheating," Kuwabara announced.

Yusuke gave Botan a grin then looked back at Kuwabara, "is that so."

Then both Yusuke and Botan launched at Kuwabara, dunking the tall buffoon.

Botan laughed but before she could celebrate Kurama grabbed her from behind and tossed her into the water. She came up surprised at him. She splashed water at him almost immediately. He laughed splashing her back. Once they stopped they both laughed.

"I'm going to go check on my pregnant wife," Kuwabara announced.

* * *

Yukina was sitting with Shizuru and when Keiko got out of the water with Aoto, Keiko joined the girls. Yukina was sporting her pale yellow strapless top and navy blue with white polkadot bottoms still looking simple and modest. She didn't even show any of her stomach or back. Keiko was in a black and red stripped two piece swimsuit with a loss black tank top over it. Hers was still very sexy and taunting. It seemed fitting for a girl married to Yusuke after all. And Shizuru sported a 2 piece that was much like a sports bra and pantie style. It was more of an army green color and had gold buttons down the center. Little Aoto had a cute pair of navy blue trunks with little orange anchors on them. Kuwabara plopped down next to his wife then gave her a big wet hug. She shrieked as he got her wet. The other girls laughed.

Yusuke turned his attention to the new love birds smirking.

"So I hear you two are going on a date," Yusuke said winking at Kurama.

Botan blushed a nice shade of pink and asked, "Who told you?"

"You know my wife can't keep any secrets from me," he said slyly.

She looked back at his wife on the beach and laughed nervously. "Oh well it wasn't like it was a secret," she admitted.

Kurama smiled happy and content in the way it was. She wasn't afraid that people knew and she didn't see it as a bad thing either. Sure she blushed but that was to be expected. If he didn't have a grip on his emotions he would have probably would have blushed too. He turned and looked at the blushing lady. It was a rather lovely shade of pink on her. She was already beautiful to him but possibly knowing she was blushing because of him made it even better.

"So what are you 2 going to get into tonight?" Yusuke said giving Kurama a wink.

"Yusuke behave," Kurama said as Botan turned bright red.

"Oh come on Botan, you're already half way there," he said pointing at her bathing suit.

She was in a pink 2 piece swimsuit. It had a high waist and almost a shorts look to it. There were silver buttons on each side of her hip that held on a makeshift belt. The top was a halter top style but had much more coverage than a typical swimsuit did. It was rather flattering on her. Kurama liked it. It was tasteful yet it teased. All swim suits seemed to be like that. Kurama blushed at the hint that Yusuke was getting at. Regardless of how revealing swimsuits seemed to be it wasn't the same thing.

Before anyone could blink Botan's hand went flying through the air and landed one right on Yusuke's left cheek. He rubbed it laughing it off. But it turned a bright shade of pink. Botan huffed and turned her back towards the 2 men.

"You asked for it," Kurama told him.

Yusuke sighed.

"I'm sorry, Botan," he said still rubbing his cheek.

She didn't reply right away not knowing what to exactly say.

"Hey here comes Kuwabara. We should prank him," Yusuke said changing the subject.

Botan and Kurama looked at him listening.

"When he gets here," he said in a quieter tone.

The plan was known now they just had to go through with it. Botan giggled quietly to herself as Kuwabara reached the 3 friends.

"Yusuke, your wife sent me out here to check on you. She said you were getting beat up by a girl," Kuwabara said grinning ear to ear curious about what happened.

"Oh it was nothing, Kuwabara," Yusuke said with a smirk.

Botan rolled her eyes and Kuwabara told his friend he probably deserved it. In which case he was right.

"Hey where are you taking Yukina tonight?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm not sure yet," he stated honestly.

"Take her out for brownies and ice cream after," Yusuke suggested. "Keiko was addicted to that combination of sweets when she was pregnant with Aoto."

"Yeah perhaps you are onto something," Kuwabara said thinking.

About that time Yusuke let his feet slip causing him to go under the water at an angle his hands waving about in the air as he went under. Botan and Kurama began to move away as quick as the water allowed. Then Kurama slipped under seeming to be pulled under the water. At that point Kuwabara was moving full pace ahead out of the water as Botan was screaming. Then the 2 friends popped out of the water as Kuwabara was still trying to make his way to shore leaving poor Botan behind. The 3 friends in on the joke began to laugh hysterically.

"Did you see his face," Botan said tears from laughing so hard streamed down her face.

Kuwabara turned around semi-angrily. "That wasn't funny."

"Did you think a shark got us?" Yusuke said bent over in laughter.

Botan laughed and waved at the guys as she backed up towards shore. She wanted to go talk with the girls since the guys were being a little too personal for her taste. When she reached the beach she used her towel to get any access water off her then wrapped her white beach dress around her. It was rectangle with little straps on it. She put it on what looked like backwards but once she had it wrapped around and her other arm through it made sense. It made a nice v-neck loose dress. It was very pretty. She sat next Shizuru. She looked out at the guys as they stood out there talking and laughing.

"What did Yusuke do that caused you to slap him so hard?" Keiko asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh you know. He was just being Yusuke," she said smiling trying to blow it off.

Keiko laughed. She figured he was being a jerk or pervert. He was good natured but he often went too far.

"Hey, Botan, want to go grab lunch before it gets so late it will ruin your date," Shizuru asked with a smirk going across her face.

"Sure," Botan laughed, blushing a little.

"Then I'm going to go shower really quick. I promise I won't take long so you can shower too. I'm sure you have sand in places you don't want it to be," Shizuru chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan," the blue haired ferry girl told her watching her friend stand up.

Back in the ocean the 3 friends stood talking and laughing. More like the 2 friends were picking on the fox. They were interrogating him heavily about his plans and what his intentions were. They were rooting for their friend but also wanted to know what his plans were. Kuwabara knew that Botan's interest in him wasn't new and had been around for a while.

Botan headed back to the hotel to see if Shizuru was done. When she walked in Shizuru walked out of their bedroom dressed but still using her towel to dry her hair. Botan closed the door and made her way into their room to dig out her clothes and necessities. Shizuru leaned against the door frame and watched her friend.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"Of course," Botan said with a huge smile on her face. "I just hope it all works out."

"I think it will," Shizuru said allowing the girl to pass her on her way to the bathroom.

"I wonder what we are doing," Botan wondered out loud.

"You'll find out," the brunette told her friend.

Botan shut the door to the bathroom thinking about what the two might do that night.


End file.
